The Red Rose Blooms
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: No summary yet.


_**Weiss just turned away from Ruby, and bit her lip. She than gave one last look to Ruby and disappeared from her sight. Ruby looked up to the sky to see the moonshine silver. "So..." she said, "This is... what... it's like... to die..."**_

_**Ruby reached up to the sky and felt the rain to change to ice in the palm of her hands.**_

_**Than a smile appeared on her face, and she let herself cry her last tears.**_

"_**It feels nice..."**_

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes only to find herself still in the meadow. She bolted up right and saw that the meadow was different from before. There was not a single cloud in the sky; there was nothing but the night & the moon that shined silver. Around her was the same forest however all of the trees were black, and there was nothing but snow around her. Ruby than looked at herself until she realized that her clothing was different from before as well as her skin. Her skin was pale as the snow, & parts of her clothing were red instead of white. She saw that her cloak was red as well & parts of her hair were red.

"_My wounds... They're gone..."_

Ruby double-checked herself; she was right, there were no wounds on her. She than looked forward only to see that her sister, Rache's body was gone. Slowly she got up off the ground and brushed the snow off her clothing.

"_I might as well start looking for Rache." _

Ruby began to walk towards the forest. She looked around the area; she saw nothing but an endless forest & snow. She had not known how long she walked, for her it had seemed like hours. Soon enough she had came to bridge; winter had faded into a summer on the other side of the bridge. Ruby walked to the other side of the bridge feeling the atmosphere change around her. It felt good to her, to feel the breeze hit her skin. Then out of the silence she heard a scream of a child. She than saw a little brown hair girl right by her. She saw that she was chased by a pack of werewolves.

"Damn it!" Ruby mumbled. The child fell over on the grassy floor and the werewolves prepared to attack the poor child. One of them jumped towards her, but she ducked and quickly ran behind Ruby.

"_What is this strange energy I'm feeling?_"

The werewolves turned to Ruby and prepared to attack. Ruby than pulled out her gun and began to fire at them. "Kid! Find a place to hide!" Ruby yelled to her over the sounds of the gun. The child nodded her head and quickly hid behind a nearby boulder. As she continued to fire at them, more & more of the werewolves fell to the ground, however to Ruby's surprise the werewolves' dissolved into red rose petals. Three wolves charged at Ruby; she prepared herself for the impact however when she opened her eyes she found herself behind them instead of in front of them.

"_How did I do that?_"

The werewolves attacked Ruby from left to right, but Ruby managed to dodge every attack they threw at her. She continued firing at the werewolves from left to right. "Damn it! This is getting me nowhere!" Ruby said. A whole group than charged at her. She threw her gun up in the air and started to kick the werewolves in the faces. She landed on the ground and reached for her gun, however when she looked up, she saw that her gun was now a scythe. She let out a shriek and dodged it as it landed on the ground.

"_What the hell?"_

The werewolves continued to charge at her; without even thinking about it she just picked up the scythe and just started swinging at them, cutting them into pieces. She than felt a trigger at the base of the scythe, she than let out a smirk, acting quick she pointed it at the line of werewolves and she just pulled the trigger. In just one shot all of the werewolves ended up dead, letting Ruby fall on her back in the process. She got up off the ground and picked up her scythe; to her surprise the scythe was a lot lighter than it looked.

In single moment her scythe changed back into a gun. Ruby than ran to the child who was now shaking in fear behind the boulder. "Hey, you okay kid?" Ruby asked her kneeling to her level. "Ye-yeah, I'm not hurt." The child said to her, "Thank you nee-chan. I've been running from them for a while. I just couldn't get rid of them." "I'm just glad that you're alright." Ruby said to the child, "Hey, what's your name anyway?" "Sakura miss, um?" She said.

R: "It's Ruby."

S: "Ruby-neechan."

R: "Sakura, I'm glad that you're not hurt, but do you mind telling me exactly where I am?"

S: "To be honest, I'm not sure."

R: "Really? You don't know?"

S: "No, but this place just feels familiar somehow."

R: "Yeah?"

S: "Yeah, I think I was before with my mother & father. Than again, I don't really remember."

Ruby took another look around the field. "You sure you don't know where this place is?" she asked the child. Sakura just shook her head in response, and Ruby nodded her head. "Hey um Sakura?" she said, "Did you see anyone else come through here?" "No. Are you looking for somebody Ruby-neechan?" Sakura asked. "Oh, well yeah." Ruby said, "I'm looking for my sister."

S: "Ruby-neechan's sister?"

R: "Yeah, you sure you didn't see her come through here?"

S: "No. But you can try to look through the door."

R: "Door?"

S: "Yeah, the door."

Sakura pointed behind Ruby. She turned around to see that there was a door there. "Through there?" Ruby asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Although, I'm not sure if you're allowed to go through yet."

R: "Why?"

S: "I'm not sure myself. I never went through. I only took a peak."

R: "Yeah? Why don't you go through it?"

S: "It's dark through the door."

R: "You don't want to go through because it's dark?"

S: "I'm afraid of the dark. The dark will attack me if I go through it."

R: "I see."

Ruby took a look at the door that was literally standing in the middle of the field. Suddenly she heard a bell ringing in the distance. "What was that?" Ruby asked turning to the child. "The bell rang." Sakura said, "I have to go now." Sakura began to walk away while Ruby just stood there. "Um..." Sakura said turning back to Ruby, "Will I see Ruby-neechan again?" Ruby just stood there in silence for a minute or two. Than finally she took a deep breath and said: "Yeah, you'll see me again." Sakura than just smiled at Ruby. "In that case, I'll be looking forward to it!" She said.

She waved goodbye to Ruby and than walked to where the bells were. Ruby than turned back at the door. She stared at the door, she than realized the door color.

"_Rache never did like the color black. She couldn't be through there." _

As Ruby turned to walk away she than began to hear someone crying. She than heard a voice.

"**_No... Please... Just leave me alone... Leave me alone..._**"

Ruby turned around towards the door and she heard the voice behind the door.

"**_Make it stop... Make it stop..._**"

Ruby than attempted to get inside than suddenly she heard a loud thump on the door causing her to back up from the door. Than she heard the voice said instead of pleas the voice said this.

"**_Never... Forgive..._**"

**-End-**


End file.
